Inductive power transmission systems are a convenient power provision alternative to common plug and socket power connections. Inductive power transmission allows power to be transferred from an inductive power outlet to an inductive power receiver with no connecting wires.
An oscillating electrical potential, or driving voltage, is applied across a primary inductor associated with the inductive power outlet. This produces a varying magnetic field in the vicinity of the primary inductor. When the inductive receiver is brought near to the inductive outlet, a secondary potential difference, or output voltage, is generated across a secondary inductor positioned within this varying magnetic field. The output voltage may be used to charge or power electrical devices wired to the secondary inductor.
In order to maintain a stable operating voltage for an electrical device it is necessary to regulate the output voltage from the secondary inductor. Regulation of the output voltage may be provided by monitoring the output voltage, providing feedback signals from the receiver to the outlet and controlling the driving voltage accordingly.
There is a need for a regulation system which may provide continuous regulation of power over an operating range. The disclosure herein addresses this need.